It is known for example to manufacture a tennis ball from two panels of felt cut in complementary dumbbell-like shapes. When bent and interlocked, the two dumbbell shapes form a substantial sphere and when affixed along their peripheral edges complete the structure of the ball. However, in such a construction there is a substantial waste of the felt when the dumbbell panels are cut from a sheet of substrate material. This waste represents an additional cost in the manufacture of such balls.
It is also known to manufacture a ball from three panels each having a leaf-like, oval, shape. Such a manufacture is also subject to the same or similar waste as the tennis ball.